familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Horná Seč
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Horná Seč-church 2006.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Horná Seč | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = SV Horná Seč COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = Location of Horná Seč in Slovakia | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Horná Seč in Nitra | latd = 48 |latm = 11 |lats = 39 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 32 |longs = 35 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Nitra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Levice | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1355 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SaS, SZ | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Edita Moravská | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 8.30 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 158 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 534 | population_as_of = 31 Dec 2015 | population_density_km2 = 64.34 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST =CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 935 31 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-36 | iso_code = | registration_plate = LV | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.horna-sec.sk/ | footnotes = }} Horná Seč ( ) is a village and commune in the Levice District in the Nitra Region of south-west Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1355. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 158 metres and covers an area of 8.303 km². It has a population of about 490 people. Ethnicity The village is approximately 75% Slovak, 23% Magyar and 2% Czech. Facilities The village has a public library and a football pitch. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Nitra, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1726-1771 (parish B) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1845-1898 (parish B) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1827-1945 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Horna_Sec_Levice_NI_Bars_Tekov.html'Surnames' of living people in Horna Sec] Category:Horná Seč Category:Villages and communes in Levice District Category:Established in 1355 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia